Like I Care
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Edd was never popular, but to be noticed by alpha jock, Kevin? It was something he never expected but he's come to like the attention. KevEdd :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In addition to my vampire AU story Bloodthirsty Revenge, I'll be putting up a story I started once. This is the first KevEdd I started but it suck so I'm rewriting it. Review, follow, and favorite :)

Chapter 1  
Edd drew in a breath as he got on the bus that morning. Everyone talked amongst themselves, laughing and yelling. He cringed internally. He was never comfortable around people. Germs... Filthy, filthy, filthy. He hastily shuffled down the aisle, hopping over a jock who'd stuck his leg out in an attempt to trip him. Edd chuckled; as if he'd fall for such a cliche humiliation tactic.

As he neared the comfort of his two friends, the bus jerked forward and Edd tripped. He blushed a deep shade of red as he crashed into Peach Creek's favorite athlete, Kevin. He clenched his eyes such, preparing for his beating.

_"Watch it dork! Get the hell off me faggot!"_

Edd expected these words, but they never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Kevin. He'd fallen right into Kevin's lap, his arms unconsciously wrapped tightly around the redhead's neck. Kevin's arms were around him, and the look on his face suggested that he had no intention of moving them. Kevin's eyes were locked on his with a sense of wonder.

Kevin watched the flustered boy in his arms. He felt something in his stomach watching the boy look back up at him. Edd had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, deep as the ocean and shimmering from the morning sun.

What the hell was he thinking?

Kevin cleared his throat. "Um...Watch your step, Edd."

Edd haphazardly leaped off of Kevin's lap, straightening his clothes and muttering a meek sorry as he hurried away. Kevin smirked at how cute the dork was.

"Jeez, Kev, stop thinking like that," he told himself.

Edd, meanwhile, sat in the seat next to his friends deep in his own world about what had just occurred. The way Kevin looked at him...as if admiring him. _Proposterous,_ he yelled internally, _you were just hallucinating Eddward._ But what if he wasn't...

Edd knew one thing for certain: No one had ever looked at him like that before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a day full of learning, Edd liked nothing more than to walk home and make a healthy snack as he watched the science channel. However, today wasn't one of those days.

He stood at his locker, neatly placing his belongings in his messenger bag, when a greeting of "Hey dork" scared him half to death. His head hit the top of the locker, and he hissed, rubbing it gingerly.

"You okay, dork?" Kevin said, placing a finger under his chin to tip his head up.

Edd blushed, and turned away, embarrassed at the contact. "I-I'm fine, Kevin. Did you need something?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I have a biology test Friday, and I don't get any of it. Could you, uh, like tutor me or something?"

The sockhead blinked, and turned to look at the jock. He was definitely serious. _As if I'd turn down a change to open up a bright academic future for a fellow classmate, _Edd said internally.

"I'd be happy to help, Kevin," he said gleefully. "Would you like to come to my house so we can get started?"

The jock nodded. "Sounds like a plan, dorky. Meet you there after football practice. You probably have to get stuff set up, am I right?"

"I suppose. What time should I be expecting you?"

"6. Later dork."

Edd watched Kevin walk down the hall, and that was when he proceeded to freak out. He immediately rushed home, and set about making food for the redhead, who was bound to be hungry when he finished practiced. The nerd was so new at this. What did jocks even eat? All they kept in the house was all natural and gluten-free foods.

He groaned. Why was he even freaking out? It wasn't like it was a date. He was just nervous. He'd had a crush on Kevin since freshman year. Two years of one-sided crushing on the redhead and he was finally noticing him.

Edd took deep breaths. He had to calm down. He grabbed his wallet, and resolved to go out and find something for Kevin to eat. Maybe cooking would calm him down.

* * *

The ravenette heard the doorbell ring, and jumped. He wasn't even finished with the spaghetti he was cooking. He quickly answered the door, motioning Kevin inside and excusing himself to the kitchen.

As he stirred the sauce, he felt breath hit the back of his neck and yelped when Kevin's face appeared on his shoulder.

"What's cooking?" Kevin asked, inhaling the scent.

"Spaghetti," Edd said, trying to hide his growing blush. "I figured you would be hungry."

"I'm starved," the redhead said. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," the nerd said. "Why don't you go sit at the table. I'm just about finished."

Kevin nodded, and did just that. Edd grabbed two plates from the cabinet and two forks, then grabbed the pot of spaghetti and sat down at the opposite end of the table from Kevin.

"Enjoy," he said. "Then we'll begin studying."

"Sounds cool," the redhead said, digging in.

"Why now?" Edd asked in the middle of their meal.

"Why now what?" Kevin responded, scooping more onto his plate.

"Why are you just now reaching out to befriend me?"

"What do you mean? I thought we were always friends, man. Even if you did always hang out with that shitface Eddy."

Edd rolled his eyes, knowing that the feud was still apparent. "Well, you never talked to me much is all, unless I was involved in Eddy's shenanigans."

Kevin shrugged. "The two of us aren't exactly on the same level, popularity wise. Got an image to uphold. You understand right?"

"I suppose."

"So don't worry about it, man. Just help me with mile-osis or whatever."

"You mean meiosis?"

"Yeah that."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Glad you guys are already enjoying this :) And to Formalhaut, I GET IT Fireworks was a one-time thing. I am planning to stretch this one out. PROMISE.

Chapter 3

"Kevin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Edd asked, following the jock down the hallway.

The redhead looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. Don't worry. You just gotta sit through practice then come with me and my friends Nat and Chris to the library. They need study help too."

The sockhead jogged a bit to catch up with Kevin's long strides. "But what if someone tries to hurt me? I'd be a proverbial gazelle in a literal lion's den."

"Relax," he assured Edd. "You're with me. They won't touch you unless they want a fist to the face."

Edd blushed a bit when Kevin said "You're with me." He cleared his throat, and said, "Very well, but allow me to grab a book."

"Sure," Kevin said as they turned into Edd's locker bay. "I'd hate to bore you with sports."

Edd flinched. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just-"

"Double D, calm down," Kevin laughed. "Football isn't for everyone. I get it. Grab a book. You better look at me if I call up to you though."

"Why would you call up to me?" Edd asked, opening his locker and grabbing his anatomy book.

Kevin angled his face away to hide a blush. "Y'know, so I can wave at you I guess."

Edd did the same. "That's sweet of you, Kevin."

"Yeah, well," the redhead said, getting a bit nervous. "Sorry if I've ever not seemed sweet. But I am. I mean, I think."

Kevin wanted to facepalm internally. Ever since Edd had fallen into his lap and batted those stunning blue eyes, he'd started having these feelings for the nerd. Feelings he didn't understand. He'd never had feelings like these, not even for girls. And now he had emotions he'd never experienced for a big blue-eyed, soft-skinned ultra nerd. And he was getting nervous. He had to compose himself before Edd figured him out.

Said nerd just gave him an innocent smile, and Kevin's defenses just about cracked. There was only one thing to do...

"Tell you what, just go straight to the bleachers," he said quickly, backing up. "I gotta go talk to Nat. Later!"

Edd watched with a puzzled expression as Kevin ran away.

* * *

Kevin ran all over the school searching for his teal-haired best friend. He wasn't in the locker room, computer lab, or at his locker. Finally, he spotted Nat in the sophomore locker bay laughing flirtatiously with a few brunettes.

"Nat!" Kevin called.

Nat shot a "not now" look over his shoulder, his golden eyes going back to the hair-twirling girls.

"911, man!" Kevin hissed.

Nat knew what that meant. He bid the girls goodbye, and followed Kevin to the bench outside the cafeteria.

"What up, man?" Nat asked. "I was flirting up those little cuties. You really mess up my game."

"Dude, shut up, I got a serious problem," Kevin growled.

"Is it about A-Double-dorable?" Nat teased.

Kevin glared. "Don't call him that."

"So it is! I don't blame you, Kev. If you didn't have dibs on him, I'd be all over that little cutie pie."

"Do you want to die?"

"Lighten up, man. Just pointing out how lucky you are. He's stunning and he's got the nicest ass-OW!"

Kevin, who'd just punched Nat in the ribs, crossed his arms. "Just shut up. Shut up."

"Okay, okay. So what's up?"

The redhead's eyes softened. "I don't know what to do. I've never had feelings for anyone before, and now all these emotions are surfacing. What if Edd finds out?"

"Maybe he'd be okay with it?"

"And if he doesn't? I don't want him to hate me."

"Oh please. I don't see Double D as the type to hate anyone. And you never know, maybe he bats for the same team."

"But how would I know?"

"Oh, there's clear signs. Allow me to turn on my gay-dar and do my thing."

"You are not going to do your thing. Your thing is groping ass, and you're not going anywhere near my Edd."

"You're so possessive, Kevin. It's quite sexy."

"Shut up. Let's go to practice."

* * *

Edd was in the front row of the bleachers reading his book. He couldn't stop smiling since he'd talked to Kevin. He was going to wave to him! How darling!

The football players filed onto the field, and Edd hid his smile as he focused his attention onto his book.

"Hey dork!"

Edd looked up smiling as he saw Kevin wave to him. He giggled to himself, and waved back. The redhead turned, putting on his helmet so he could smile like a maniac.

He got into position, throwing one more glance at Edd. Man, that much adorable wasn't even fair. That was the last thought he had before he was tackled.

* * *

It was after football practice, and Edd was waiting for the boys to come out of the locker room. He was really anxious because anyone could walk out of there, see him, and beat him to within an inch of his life. Then he remembered that Kevin wouldn't be far away.

Edd breathed a sigh of relief when it was Nat who exited the locker room first. There was a glint in his bronze-gold eyes as he stood next to the nerd.

"How's it goin, Double Cutie Pie?" he asked, smiling sideways to Edd.

The sockhead had the strong urge to pull his hat down over his face. "F-fine. H-h-how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great," Nat said, leaning over the tiny nerd. "I'm talking to a striking beauty."

"I-I'm flattered, thank you," Edd stuttered, blushing. Why was he getting so much jock attention all of a sudden?

"Double D, are you blushing?" the flirt asked, face really close to Edd's neck.

The blushing got worse. "Of course not. I'm just not used to all this attention from someone as handsome as you."

Nat smiled, leaning back. "So you're gay, am I right?"

"W-well if you want to use labels..."

"You are! Well then, do I have some-"

Kevin came out of the locker room, noticing Nat talking to Edd. Oh no. He was quick to interrupt before Sir Big Mouth himself ruined everything.

"Hey you two!" he greeted, wedging himself in-between Edd and Nat. "Chris is about done. What did I miss?"

"Edd's gay!" Nat blurted.

"Nat!" the nerd screeched.

"It's cool," Kevin smiled. "Me too." Because of you, you gorgeous little fucker, he added internally.

"Really?" Edd asked, looking up at Kevin with those innocent eyes.

"Yup," the redhead said. "No harm done."

Score one for Kevin. He'd admitted to playing on the same team as Edd without full-on telling him he liked him. The trap was set.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where you been, sockhead!" Eddy screeched as Edd walked up to him and Ed. The two had been perched on Edd's doorstep for a good three hours, Eddy hating every second of it as Ed regailed him of a recent comic he'd been reading.

"What do you mean, Eddy?" Edd asked, going around the two and unlocking his door.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean!'" the shrimp snapped, following the ravenette inside, followed by Ed who was asking if he could make toast.

"I'll make you toast Ed," he said to the latter. Edd then turned to the former and said, "I did not make any plans with you today, Eddy. I was with Kevin helping him and a couple of his friends study for their test in a couple days."

"That's another thing!" Eddy said, plopping onto Edd's couch. "Why do you keep hanging out with Bazooka Chin! He's our enemy!"

"He is your enemy, Eddy, due to past altercations. I, however, have no ill will of Kevin, just as he has none of me. Kevin is my friend."

"Fucking traitor. Come on, Ed. We're out."

"But my toast, Eddy!" the tall Ed whined.

Eddy glared. "Screw your toast."

Edd heard the door slam, and he flinched. He shook his head, sighing. Eddy is so stubborn, he thought to himself. He lacks any rationality. Oh well, he'll come back of his own accord.

Suddenly, the door opened again and he turned to accept an apology from Eddy. It wasn't Eddy, though. It was Kevin with his biology book.

"Hello Kevin," he greeted. "If you don't mind, could you please knock before coming in? It's a bit of an invasion of privacy you barging in like this, wouldn't you agree?"

"Aw, come on, Edd," Kevin teased. "I thought we were past this point in our relationship."

Edd paled. "Relationship?"

The redhead paled as well. "I-I, uh, meant to say our friendship. Slip of the tongue."

"Right," the ravenette said, joining Kevin in the living room. "Slip of the tongue..."

The jock looked at him as he sat down next to him and opened the book to the chapter. I'd like to slip my tongue somewhere, he thought.

"So my test is tomorrow," Kevin said, trying to distract himself from his dirty thoughts.

"Ah yes," Edd remembered. "I'm confident you'll do well."

"How confident?" Kevin asked.

The nerd raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're intelligent when you apply yourself. I believe in you."

The jock shifted a bit closer, his leg brushing the other's. "How about we make it interesting?"

Edd blushed subtly. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I get anything below a B, I have to clean your house for a month. But... If I get a B or above, you have to do something for me."

Now Edd was getting nervous. "What would you want me to do?"

"Oh, it'll be a surprise. Just meet me here at 6 tomorrow, deal?"

"Okay, deal."

* * *

The next day, Kevin sat in biology. His leg was shaking hard as he anticipated taking this test. Wow, so this is what it was like to be Edd. Excited for a test.

Edd... Kevin needed to ace this thing. He was starting to lose it taking it slow with the nerd. It was so hard considering he didn't play fair. Not that it was his fault he had flawless, smooth skin, smoldering blue eyes, and a cute gap-toothed smile that could stop traffic. The way the boy blushed, though, when he came around. He was just so perfect, and Kevin was losing patience.

The test was set in front of the redhead, and he quickly scratched down his name. Contrary to Nat's belief, he'd actually been listening to Edd teach him and he'd been studying. He was so ready for this test, it wasn't even fun-Oh what the fuck is that!*

* * *

It was nearly six, now. Edd was pacing about his living room, his brain heavy with thoughts of what exactly Kevin wanted from him. He knew the jock would do well. The glint in his eyes as he absorbed the information was a dead giveaway. Man, did Edd love that glint in his eyes. He loved to see learning. And he loved to look at Kevin. It was a perfect combination.

He sat down, worried he'd wear a hole in Mother's carpet with all his furious pacing. The nervousness didn't leave though. He was thinking of those radiant green eyes and soft red hair. Those well-sculpted muscles and that winning smiles. Kevin was perfect, and thinking about it only made Edd more nervous.

The door opened, scaring Edd out of his wit, and Kevin abrged in with a huge smile on his face. He crossed the living room to the nerd, who'd stood up to meet him.

"Kevin Barr, what have I told you about barg-" Edd began.

"Dork!" Kevin interrupted. "I got an B! You rock!"

He hugged the unsuspecting sockhead, who blushed darkly. "No problem," Edd stuttered.

"And now, for the deal..." Kevin said slyly. "Which I'm now extending to finals. I need help with finals, and if I get at least a B on all of them, I'm gonna get something from you."

"What Kevin?" Edd asked.

"It's a surprise," Kevin winked. He laughed as he lightly punched Edd's shoulder and left his house.

Edd was still frozen. A surprise? And what was that wink? Oh dear...

Author's Note: *For those of you who've ever looked at a test and thought the starred portion above, this is for you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yup. I added Nave. You're welcome :)

Chapter 5

"What's up with you, sockhead?" Eddy asked.

It was Monday and Edd couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin had said. It had been killing him the entire weekend, messing with his sleep patterns and rational thought. He was still off in his own world, which wasn't overlooked by a certain pipsqueak. The two and Ed had walked to school that morning like nothing ever happened. Eddy was never one to apologize, and Edd could live with that.

"Nothing, Eddy," Edd said, waving him off.

"Unh, unh," Eddy prodded. "You're spacing out hardcore. You get a girlfriend or something?"

"No," Edd said.

"Double D's brain was sucked out by space zombies!" Ed blathered. "We're next Eddy!"

"Like they'd get anything out of you, Ed," Eddy smirked.

"I'm too smart for their tricks, Eddy," Ed said, grinning.

"Hey Double D!"

The nerd looked up to see Kevin at the entrance to school with Nat by his side.

"Hey Double Cutie Pie!" Nat called as well.

"What the hell?" Eddy asked, glancing at the sockhead.

"I'll catch up with you two at lunch, okay?" Edd said.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy growled, taking Ed and walking away.

Edd approached Kevin and Nat, the latter snaking an arm around the sockheaded nerd. Kevin cleared his throat, glaring at Nat, who just grinned.

"Edd, you have to help me study for finals too," Nat said, grinning at the nerd.

"B-but Nathan I don't think-" Edd began.

"Dude come on he'll be busy-" Kevin added.

"BUT," Nat interrupted. "I will find someone else to help me IF Edd sets me up with his anatomy partner."

Edd gulped. His anatomy partner was James "Rave" Cute, and Rave hated everyone.

"But Nathan, Rave is a very hard person to get along with," the nerd reasoned. "Are you sure-"

"I want him," Nat said firmly. "I've wanted him since I laid eyes on him. Please hook a brother up. Please?"

"Fine," Edd said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Edd, you don't have to do that," Kevin said.

The nerd crossed his arms. "I shall do it. I'm a man of my word."

Nat fist pumped the air, and Kevin smiled at Edd, the nerd returning the smile as they followed Nat inside the school building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edd nervously entered anatomy, eager to get this over with. He approached his seat next to Rave, plastering on a smile. The violet-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck's with you?" he asked, edging his seat over a bit as if to not catch his sunshine-attitude.

"Language, James," Edd scolded. "And I have a proposition for you."

"Yippee," Rave deadpanned. "Unless it's about the school musical, I don't give a shit."

"But it is," the nerd grinned. "My friend Ryan is the production's director, and I'm sure I could ensure you the lead."

The actor perked up. "Okay you have my attention. What do you want?"

Edd took a deep breath. "YouhavetogoonadatewithNathanGoldberg."

"Excuse me?"

"The deal is that you are to accompany Nathan Goldberg on a date. He is very infatuated with you, as it were."

"Goldberg? Ew no."

"No lead in the musical then."

Rave paused. "Uggh fine. But I'm not gonna like it."

Edd grinned, and the bell rang. He sat beside Rave thinking about all the alone time he'd get to have with Kevin as they studied for finals.

* * *

"I'm not getting any of this, man," Kevin sighed.

Edd and Kevin had been studying for an hour, and the redhead still wasn't getting the hang of geometry.

"Let me try again," Edd said. "Midpoint is the is the middle of the distance between two points, lines, or line segments."

Kevin smirked. "So I'm here. And you're there. And if we met in the middle that'd be midpoint."

Edd blushed. "Uh-ah y-yes. I suppose that would be midpoint."

"How about a visual aid?" Kevin said, cocking an eyebrow.

Edd blinked, watching as the redhead began to lean in. He followed in suit, closing his eyes as they slowly closed the distance between their lips.

_Zzzzzzzzzt_

Both jumped out of their skin at the sound of Kevin's phone going off. Groaning, he grabbed his phone off Edd's living room table and answered it.

"Hello?" ... "Yeah Mom." ... "Okay Mom. I'll be there in a second." He hung up, and turned back to Edd. "Gotta go. Mom needs me to fix something in her car. Same time tomorrow though?"

The nerd nodded, stunned that they'd almost kissed. He walked Kevin to the door, bidding the other goodnight and opening the door.

"Edd?" Kevin said, turning around in the doorway.

"Yes?" Edd responded.

Kevin leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing Edd briefly before pulling back and smirking. "Midpoint?"

Edd's eyes were wide. "Y-yes. Midpoint."

The redhead winked, and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, heading toward his home. The sockhead closed the door, leaning against it. He dreamily touched a finger to his lips, remembering the feel of Kevin's lips, how soft and warm they were. He sighed happily, going into the kitchen to get some water.

* * *

The next day, Kevin and Nat were on their way to school, Nat jumping around excitedly at the jock's news.

"No way!" Nat gushed.

"Yes way," Kevin grinned. "I kissed him, and it was amazing."

Nat smiled. "Yay! You've got Edd and I have Rave. Sort of."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I don't exactly _have_ Edd. I kissed him and left."

"Dude. What the fuck."

"What?"

"You don't just kiss someone and leave. Now Edd's gonna question his entire existence."

"Seriously?"

"Duh. He's not a heart-breaker like you."

Kevin opened his mouth to argue, but his words fell short when he caught sight of said nerd walking up the steps to the school with Ed and Eddy.

"Speak of the devil," Nat said, following the redhead's gaze. "Get over there and clear the air."

"I'll do it after school."

* * *

Edd couldn't focus on anything. The only thing on his mind was that Kevin had kissed him and had yet to talk to him today. Was it just a one-time thing? Did he think it was a mistake? He nearly got a question wrong on his psychology test worrying over his and Kevin's status. But they weren't anything. Kevin had just kissed him. He sighed. What was he going to do?

* * *

Nat's day, on the other hand, was going great. Edd had gotten him a date with Rave. He almost didn't believe him when Edd announced that. In fact, he'd laughed his head off in the middle of their French class, and had gotten detention.

And detention was where he was going. Rounding the corner, he jumped. Rave was standing outside the school's auditorium, which was next to the detention room. He grinned, catching the actor's eye. He chuckled when Rave sneered. Always playing hard to get.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Nat said, approaching the rage-case. "Are you excited for our date?"

Rave scoffed. "I'm only going because Edd's getting me the lead in the school musical."

"Yeah yeah," Nat said, waving him off. "Hiding your emotions is bad for the soul, babycakes. Anyway, what do you say we order a pizza and watch a movie at my house?"

The actor rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Just try not to...be yourself. That means hands to yourself and not calling me babycakes."

"No problem, sweet cheeks."

Rave groaned. "I think I prefer babycakes."

"So Friday after school?" Nat asked, batted his golden eyes at the dark-eyed beauty.

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Here's a smut chapter. We'll do serious stuff next chapter. And maybe a Nave date. I love writing them. On an unrelated note, go check out Yunnora Lovespell. She's gonna assist me in my other story Bloodthirsty Revenge by writing me a killer vampire lemon. Show her some love by checking out her story, and keep an eye out for the next update of my story Bloodthirsty Revenge for her lemon. With that, go read.

Chapter 7  
It was after school, and Edd nervously awaited his study session with Kevin. The air had to be cleared, and it was obvious by the redhead's avoidance of him that he didn't intend to clear it. It was up to him.

Edd sighed. He couldn't just dive right into it. Maybe if he made Kevin's favorite food it'd be easier. He still had over an hour and a half. Surely that was enough time to go out and fetch ingredients for a pizza.

He grabbed his wallet and hurried off to the store.

* * *

Kevin sat in the locker room, giving himself a little alone time before he joined everyone on the field. He was starting to feel really bad about what had happened. He kissed Edd, then left him hanging. And the next day he'd totally ignored him the entire school day, barely throwing even a glance his way. He couldn't. He was too nervous about it. Surely Edd was hurt by this.

He picked up his helmet, and put it on, releasing a determined breath. All he had to do was apologize. That was it.

* * *

Kevin stood on Edd's doorstep. He was nervous; extremely nervous. Waiting for the sweating to stop, he leaned against the doorframe. He'd never been this nervous about anything in his life.

Calming down, the delicious aroma of homemade pizza wafted out of the house. He inhaled generously, smiling at what Edd had done for him. Pizza was his favorite food after all. He tugged at the leather jacket he wore, the crisp air just now getting to him. It was now or never.

He was about to just barge in like usual, but decided against it, not feeling like hearing one of Edd's infamous lectures. He rang the doorbell, and waited.

The door opened, and Edd appeared, sweat and flour on his face and even more flour on the crisp white apron he wore. Kevin couldn't help but smile; the sockhead was absolutely breath taking as usual. Sometimes he wondered how it was even possible for Edd to be so damn beautiful. He was better-looking than most girls.

"H-Hello Kevin," Edd stuttered, putting on a smile.

The nerd, already sweating, couldn't help but get hotter at the sight of Kevin standing there in his tight leather jacket. The smile on the jock's face made it worse; he was giving him the same look he had the day he'd fallen into his lap. This time though, he knew why.

"Hey Edd," Kevin said, pulling Edd close and leaning his forehead against the other's. He intertwined their hands, melting in those blue eyes like always. "You look amazing covered in flour."

Edd chuckled. "Hardly, Kevin. I'm absolutely filthy. Come inside and get comfortable while I clean up, yes?"

Edd turned to hurry up the stairs, but was caught by Kevin, gasping as his back met the wall and his chest was met with a much more muscular one.

"Y'know, I'm pretty gross from football practice," the jock whispered huskily into his ear, the nerd slowly losing the ability to stand. "How about we go grab a shower?"

"We?" Edd squeaked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, pecking the other on the lips. "We can save water." Another peck. "I can see that cute little ass of yours without pants." A nip to Edd's bottom lip, and a gasp in response. "Then we can come back and eat that pizza you made that smells fucking great."

That last part said, he sucked on Edd's pulse point, earning a soft moan. He smirked into the boy's neck when he felt Edd's hardness poke his thigh.

"W-w-well, um, K-Kevin I am unsure of that idea," the nerd said, trying to regain composure but failing miserably.

The redhead kissed him hard to silence his arguments. "Edd, you say yes or I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder and carry you up there myself. And if you keep refusing, I'll rip your clothes from your body."

Edd gulped. "A-alright. I guess, um, saving water is good for the environment. And I'm rather interested in what's beneath your clothes as well." He clamped a hand over his mouth. That was not supposed to come out of his mouth.

Kevin laughed. "Pizza's out of the oven right?"

"I removed it from the oven just before you rang the doorbell. Thank you for using it, by the way."

Kevin just smirked, and led Edd up the stairs toward his bathroom. The latter was shaking as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall. The redhead stopped at the door, tugging Edd's hand to bring him close. He lifted his hand, kissing each dainty knuckle as the nerd just stood there, his face tinted pink as he just watched what was happening. Kevin kissed his way up his arm, stopping at his sleeve to lift himself to kiss Edd lovingly on the lips.

"Are you afraid?" Kevin asked, lips still brushing against Edd's.

The latter looked into those green eyes, and every ounce of doubt melted away. "No."

"I just want you to know that I, um, I really care about you."

"I believe you Kevin."

"Really? I thought you'd be mad that I didn't talk to you today. I was just really nervous."

"I'm not angry. I just want to know where we stand."

"Can we get back to this after pizza?"

"Okay."

The two entered Edd's bathroom, Kevin already shedding his clothes. The sockhead stood against door wringing his hands awkwardly.

Kevin noticed, much to the sockhead's dismay. "Edd? You okay over there?"

"It's just being nude in front of others brings me great discomfort," Edd said quietly. "I don't even like seeing myself exposed."

The redhead smiled, and approached him, completely nude. Flustered, he pressed himself to the door, trying to look anywhere but at the naked body before him.

"It's just a body," Kevin said, grabbing Edd's chin. "Look at me. It's okay."

Hesitantly, Edd scanned Kevin's body, swallowing hard. The jock was pale and toned, but not overly muscular. He reached up to run his hands along Kevin's abdominal muscles. The latter leaned in, slowly kissing Edd as he pulled him from the wall. Pulling away, he looked into the other's eyes as he removed the boy's clothes. Edd stayed still as Kevin looked him over.

The redhead kissed his lover's forehead, and whispered, "Beautiful," as he took his hand and led him to the shower. Edd held up a finger to him, signaling him to wait as he left the room and returned with towels. Kevin had already started the water, beckoned the nerd forward with his finger. Taking a calming breath, Edd removed his hat and set it on the counter.

"Wow," Kevin said, shocked that Edd had just removed his hat without a second thought. He reached up to run his fingers through the curly black strands. He didn't know what the big deal was; it just looked like the business end of a bedhead. It was adorable nonetheless.

Together, they stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water between them as they stood on either side of the stream facing one another. Kevin leaned in, capturing Edd's lips in a kiss full of lust and desire. The latter gasped, feeling the redhead's tongue invade his mouth and overwhelm his senses. His touch, his taste, his scent; everything about Kevin drove Edd insane, and all those feelings pooled in his stomach, a dull ache of anticipation for what was to come.

Leaving his lips, Kevin traced searing kisses down his jaw, neck, and shoulders, coming to a stop at Edd's chest. He recieved a questioning look from the boy above, and simply smirked deviously as he nipped at one of his nipples. He soaked in the soft, breathy moan that escaped Edd's lips, and decided that he wanted to hear more of those sounds. He continued his ministrations on the other nipple, before he began to move down. A hand then fell on his side, followed by another on his other side and he was yanked up and pushed into the wall. His eyebrows shot up, taking in the determined look on Edd's face. What was he planning?

Eyes locked on Kevin's, Edd slowly lowered himself onto his knees before the athlete. He really wanted to do this. He wanted to make Kevin happy. Trying his best not to shake, he took the head of Kevin's erection in his mouth, feeling his way around with his tongue to get a feel for what he was getting into. His eyes trained on the redhead's face to note reactions. He felt a tinge of pride seeing the other's head thrown back in a low moan. It was the most vulnerable Edd had ever seen him.

Becoming bold, Edd slid the erection as far as he could into his mouth without choking. He hadn't really take into account how big and long Kevin was. The task was a bit more taxing than he'd anticipated. It was worth it though to hear the jock come undone thanks to him.

Kevin's hands gripped Edd's hair, gently tugging him to his feet. He didn't want to come until he was inside the nerd, but it was really difficult with that sinful mouth of his working some mind-numbing magic on his dick. He kissed him fiercely, switching their positions as he roughly pinned Edd against the wall. The latter moaned, gripping Kevin's shoulders as he reciprocated the kiss the best he could. He was burning alive in the redhead's flames, and he loved every moment.

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, Kevin coated his fingers and prodded at Edd's interest, looking into his eyes for permission. Putting on a brave face, the ravenette nodded, groaning in pain as he felt long fingers push inside him. The jock kissed him lovingly, trying to relax and assure him. Edd sighed, focusing on the kiss rather than the pain as Kevin added another finger. Eventually the pain subsided, and he pulled his fingers out, lifting Edd against the wall and wrapping the smaller's legs around his waist. The nerd wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding on tight as Kevin coated his member in shampoo and slowly pushed in. In his head, Edd counted backward from ten, trying to relax himself through the pain that coursed through his body.

The jock watched Edd, admiring the serene look on his face as he mouthed things to himself to keep himself calm. He was under the stream of water, water running down his smooth chest. He leaned his head into Kevin's shoulder, rolling his hips to get the taller to move. The redhead moaned, feeling Edd tighten around him, and pulled his head back by his hair so he could see his face as he thrusted into him. That sinful mouth fell open, uttering a high-pitched keen that almost brought Kevin over right then. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and his eyes were half-lidded and trained on the green ones in front of him. Panting, Kevin kept thrusting, needing to bring relief to himself, but moreover Edd. The nerd's moans became higher and louder with each thrust as the jock thrusted faster and harder.

"Kevin!" Edd screamed, reaching the edge all over the both of them.

"Edd," Kevin groaned. "You're so fucking beautiful."

With that, he came deep inside Edd, sinking to the shower floor with his lover still atop him. The ravenette lifted himself off of Kevin and turned off the water, trying to stand. He legs wouldn't work, and he fell back down.

Kevin laughed. "Too much for you?"

"So it would seem," Edd muttered, embarressed.

He scooped the tiny nerd into his arms, and stood up. He set Edd on the counter, and wrapped a towel around himself, wrapping the other around the other and carrying him out of the bathroom.

Edd didn't say a word, only buried his face in Kevin's neck as they went to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I kind of did an ironic thing here having both dates be pizza and a movie. It was actually more coincidental, because I didn't notice I'd done it until later. Funny huh? :)

Chapter 8

The two sat at Edd's table eating their pizza. Kevin was on cloud nine and Edd was still feeling embarrassed over the girlish way he'd reacted to the jock's touches. He had to admit he loved it, he just hated that he'd been so exposed to the boy, especially with no clarity. Was he a mere booty call, or did Kevin want to be with him?

"What is this?" Edd asked.

"Us?" Kevin asked, setting his third slice of pizza down.

The ravenette nodded.

"We can be whatever you want," the jock said, taking Edd's hand and kissing each knuckle. "I don't wanna push you, but I just want you to know that I like you a lot, y'know."

"I really like you too, Kevin. And I would enjoy, um, 'dating' you, as the kids say."

The jock laughed. "You are a kid."

"Physically. Although, mentally I feel much older."

"I definitely want to date you. And hold your hand in the hallway. And see you in the stands wearing my jersey during football. And say you're with me. That means you're my boyfriend, got it?"

"Assuming I want to be."

"You do Edd. It's written all over your face."

Edd giggled. "Guilty."

Kevin leaned across the table and kissed him. "You are too cute."

He blushed, and veered around the subject. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

Nat wasn't sure what pizza Rave liked, so he took the safe route and got cheese. He put his stack of movies on the table for his date to choose from, and sat on the couch, a grin plastered on his face. He'd liked Rave for the longest time, always watching him from afar and never having the nerve to approach him. Everytime he talked to him casually, he ended up saying something lewd about his ass, but it wasn't his fault Rave had that tight little ass. He was a victim of the booty.

The doorbell rang, and he jumped to his feet to answer it. Rave stood there, arms crossed defiantly, wearing a blue-and-white striped v-neck tee and white skinny jeans.

"Wow," Nat said. "You look great."

The violet-haired teen shrugged. "What kind of pizza did you get?"

The teal head moved aside to let Rave in. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just got cheese."

"Cheese is fine. What movie are we watching?"

"You pick. All my movies are on that table."

Rave sat on the couch, going through the stack. Nat sat next to him, admiring his date.

"What is with all the romances?" Rave asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy beside him.

"Hey, just because I'm the King of Butts, don't mean I can't cry while watching The Notebook," Nat explained, smirking. "Although, to be honest, most of these are for masturbation purposes."

"God, you're intolerable," the dark-eyed beauty spat, throwing the movies on the table except for one. "Put this one in."

"Donnie Darko," Nat said approvingly. "Excellent choice."

Rave watched Nat walk up to the DVD player and insert the video. He had to admit that the guy was incredibly cute, even if he was really fucking annoying. That didn't matter, though. He wasn't going to give him his way. He just had to get through this date and go back to the way things were.

"I'm gonna grab a drink," Rave said, going into the kitchen.

After starting the movie, Nat went to make sure Rave had found what he needed, and as he entered, the dark-skinned actor bumped into him, spilling soda all over him.

"Oh shit, Nat, look what you did," Rave said, tugging his shit over his head.

Nat smirked. "This escalated quickly. If you wanted to see me naked, why didn't you just say so?"

"Shut it, Goldberg, the stain's gonna set," Rave said, searching for the laundry room. Locating it, he threw Nat's shirt into the washing machine, tugging his off and throwing it in as well. Soda had spilled on him as well.

He felt a hand on his back, tracing his shoulder blades and spine. He stiffened, but relaxed as Nat found his sensitive spots.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Nat said, kissing his shoulders.

"Nat," Rave said, trying to distract himself. "Why are you so into me all of a sudden?"

Turning the boy to face him, Nat looked up into those incredibly dark eyes. "All of a sudden? Oh, please. I've dug you since the first time I saw you, babe. You draw me in like gravity. I can't help it."

The actor leaned down and captured his lips, the latter letting out a gasp before he grabbed Rave's hips and kissed him back full force. He felt himself leave the ground, his butt hitting the dryer and the actor sliding between his thighs. Nat slipped his tongue between Rave's lips, their tongues tangling feverishly.

Suddenly, Rave pulled away, and ran out of the house. Dazed, Nat followed him, calling out for him from the front door. What the fuck just happened? He'd find out. Rave left his shirt, and like Cinderella, he intended to return his "glass slipper."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Fluff fluff fluff fluffflufffluff! Go drown in the fluff that is this chapter I LOVE IT! :)

Chapter 9

Nat showed up at Rave's house in his car, waiting patiently for the actor to emerge. The boy crept out of the house, looking around as if making sure he hadn't been seen as he quietly closed the door. The house looked extremely old and abandoned, but it couldn't have been if Rave lived there, right?

Nat honked, and Rave jumped out of his skin, clutching at his chest. "The hell, Goldberg!"

"You owe me an explanation, cupcake," Nat said, getting out of the car.

"I don't owe you anything!" Rave spat, shrugging past him.

Nat grabbed his arm, pulling the taller boy against his chest. "Why'd you run out like that? We were having fun, getting naked. All that good stuff."

Rave pushed himself away. "I don't need it. All I need is myself."

Nat threw his shirt at him. "You can't give yourself a blowjob." He winked.

The actor rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Rave gasped as he felt his back hit the side of Nat's car, the golden-eyed beauty's body pressing against his to trap him. "I just wanna know why you wanna be alone all the time, Rave? Why do you push everyone out?"

"Wanna know a secret, Nat?" the taller asked.

The teal head nodded.

"There once was a boy born to a wealthy family," Rave began. "Fairytale shit right? Wrong. The couple wanted a girl and felt a boy was a waste of time. They left the baby with a nanny and left for weeks at a time. Eventually, when the boy was seven-years-old, they stopped coming at all, and the nanny's contract expired. The boy was all alone, forced to live in alleys or abandoned houses."

He grabbed Nat's face, and forced him to look at the house he'd emerged from. "Who do you think that boy is, Nat? Who?"

"Rave..." he said, stunned. "Just because your parents were awful, doesn't mean everyone is. I really care about you, babe."

"Yeah right," Rave hissed. "You only want in my pants."

Nat shrugged. "Well, I won't lie. I really want in your pants. That doesn't mean I'm not totally into you. I can be both."

"God, you're annoying."

The casanova smiled, capturing Rave's lips. The taller gasped, and threw his arms around the boy's neck, holding him close. Too soon, the kiss ended, and Nat opened the passenger door.

"Get in, babe," Nat smiled. "You're getting a ride to school. Then you're bringing your stuff to my house. My folks are in Bangkok for a movie shoot and won't be back for a month anyway. We can find a place for you to stay in that time."

"I don't need your pity, Goldberg," Rave sneered.

"Just get in. Don't make me tie you to the dashboard. I'd totally do it, too. It sounds very kinky."

Rolling his eyes, the actor got in the car, if only just to shut the shorter boy up. The latter grinned, hurrying around to the driver's side before Rave could change his mind.

* * *

"Hey sockhead!" Eddy yelled. "I'm trying to talk to you here! For God's sakes, what the hell has been up with you?"

"J-just the weather Eddy," Edd said nervously as he followed Ed and Eddy through the cafeteria with a tray of food. He wasn't yet ready to tell Eddy that he and Kevin were an item. That would be the last thing he'd want to know.

"Double D's brain has been absorbed by the bottomless jaws of the space buzzards from Nebulon 9!" Ed babbled incoherently.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "The only thing bottomless here is your head!"

Edd laughed, his eyes closing long enough for him to collide with a passerby. And, as luck would have it, it was Kevin. The tray clattered on the ground, Edd nearly toppling with it until he felt an arm encircle his waist and set him upright. He looked up at his savior, seeing humor in those green eyes. The nerd didn't see anything funny about spilling the contents of his tray all over the redhead's jacket. In fact, the food stains would surely set if not taken care of immediately.

Edd grabbed the jock's arm. "Good Lord, Kevin, my apologies! I did not mean to spill my lunch on you. Oh dear, oh dear! What a stain that will cause! Come quickly, I may be able to salvage your jacket."

Kevin let himself be pulled along by the shuffling Edd to the restroom, and watched Edd pull out a stain remover pen from his pocket. The redhead shook his head, grinning at his adorably frantic boyfriend as he fumbled with the cap.

"Aha!" he declared. "Saved!"

Kevin laughed, and pulled off his hoodie, handing it over to the brainiac. Edd blushed as he took it, noticing the way his black wife beater hugged his toned chest.

He felt a finger on his chin as Kevin lifted his gaze to his face.

"My eyes are up here, Edd," he said, grinning smugly at Edd's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Edd's face burned as set the jacket on the sink. "My apologies, Kevin."

"I'm kidding, dork," Kevin said, walking up to wrap his arms around Edd from behind. "How come you've been steering clear of me all day? You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be nestled under my arm."

"I just don't want to cause a commotion," Edd whispered, turning his head to nuzzle the redhead's cheek. "You may be used to the attention, but I'd much rather stay out of the spotlight."

Kevin turned his face so their lips met, then looked at the two of them pressed together in the bathroom mirror. This was the way they belonged. "Too bad. You're mine, and I don't give a fuck what anyone has to say about it. You'll get used to the spotlight. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to soak it up anyway."

"Perhaps your 'Like-I-Care' attitude will rub off on me."

"Exactly."

Kevin turned Edd around, leaning over the boy whose lower back was pressed into the sink. He crushed his lips to Edd's, something he'd been waiting to do all day. The ravenette melted into him instantly, wrapping his arms around his neck and following him into the depths of this familiar and much desired sensation. Then Edd remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Edd broke the kiss and turned back to the stained garment. "Oh my. The stain's sure to have set by now. Not to worry!"

He tended to the stain distractedly, barely able to complete the task with Kevin's gaze on his back.

"Careful, Kevin, you might just burn a hole through me if you keep staring like that," Edd giggled.

"I can't help it," the redhead whined, resting his forehead against the smaller's shoulder. "You're so stunning."

Kevin kissed the back of his neck, smiling when Edd's face turned red. He reached around Edd and grabbed his hoodie, slipping it on.

"Wait," the smaller male interjected. "The stain remover hasn't dried yet-"

He was cut off by Kevin planting another long kiss on his lips, then pulling his hat down over his eyes. As Edd pushed the hat back, he felt Kevin take his free hand and lace their fingers together. The two left the restroom, attracting looks from their peers as they strode hand-in-hand down the hallway. Edd, feeling their eyes, walked a bit closer to his muscular lover, feeling safer in his larger shadow. Kevin, sensing this uneasiness, withdrew his hand and wrapping his arm around the shy nerd. He smiled when he felt Edd's go around him as well, kissing the boy's cheek.

"No way!" Nazz giggled, appearing beside Edd. "So cute! You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

"T-thank you Nazz," Edd said, blushing.

"She isn't really saying anything new," Kevin said, smirking at his little boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys. I've been at camp and haven't had Wi-Fi in forever. Should I keep this going or end it here? Let me know in a review! And check out my newest KevEdd The Match Test if you haven't already. Love you guys!

Chapter 10

Finals were over and done with, and thanks to Edd, Kevin got all A's. That tutoring had really paid off. And, true to his word, he intended to fulfill his end of the deal he made with Edd.

It was after football practice that evening when he stood on his boyfriend's doorstep. He felt a sense of deja vu as he stood there taking in the scent of whatever Edd was cooking in there; he'd done the same thing the night he'd first made love to him. Those weren't his intentions this time though. He'd made an extra trip home just before, showering and changing into his desired shirt, the surprise for Edd hidden under a zipped hoodie.

He rang the doorbell, waiting patiently as he heard shuffling from inside. The door opened, and Edd's small frame engulfed his in a hug.

"I received word from your teachers that you earned an A on all of your finals," he said, smiling proudly. "All of your hard work paid off. Congratulations."

Kevin blushed. "I really wanted to be the one to give you the good news. Oh well. Let's go inside. It's time for our deal."

The two walked inside, the nerd closing the door behind them as he faced Kevin. "Ah yes. What was it you wanted from me?"

"Just say yes," Kevin grinned, unzipping the jacket.

"Say yes to what?" Edd asked.

Kevin removed his jacket, revealing a white t-shirt that had been drawn on with a marker. It said, "Please go to prom with me."

Edd blushed. "Oh, Kevin..."

The redhead blushed. "You're really special to me, and I'd be honored if you let me take you to prom... Shit that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

The sockhead giggled, then looked at the floor. "Won't people be strongly opposed to a same-sex couple at prom?"

"Like I care. I can tell off anyone who doesn't like it."

Edd couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

The redhead grinned, and scooped Edd into his arms, holding him off the ground and hugging him tightly. He set the boy down, still holding him, and kissed him deeply, feeling the delicate lips beneath his.

"I love you, Edd," Kevin whispered.

"I love you too, Kevin."

* * *

"Well, it looks like you're moved in for the time being," Nat said, kissing Rave on the cheek.

"Don't make it sound like I live here, Goldberg," the taller said, looking everywhere but at the other.

They'd just finished bringing in Rave's belongings from the abandoned house he'd been seeking refuge in. Nat had cleaned out a drawer in his dresser just for him, and he didn't seem happy. The teal head frowned and planted himself in front of the actor to get him to focus on him.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked. "You're not allowed to be upset in Casa de Goldberg. It's illegal."

Rave rolled his eyes. "I'm just not used to this much kindness. It's a little overwhelming. In fact, it's kind of pissing me off."

Nat leaned up, kissing Rave's nose. "Well how about..." Another peck to his right cheek. "...you focus that anger on..." One to his other cheek. "...fucking me into that bed over there?"

The actor bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll fuck you into that bed. But not because of anger. I'll do it because I like you Nat."

The shorter was so stunned he nearly fell over. Did Rave just admit to liking him and call him 'Nat' all in the same sentence? He felt faint.

Rave raised an eyebrow at Nat, who looked a bit light-headed, and shrugged, figuring kissing him would bring him out of it. He connected their lips, soaking in the sweet taste of Nat's mouth as he slipped his tongue inside. The latter mewled, tangling his tongue with Rave's as he began to walk them toward the bed. The actor felt the backs of his knees hit the bed, and sat on the edge, guiding his boyfriend into his lap. Nat complied, and straddled Rave, shifting his focus on the dark skin of his neck. The violet-haired boy gasped as the other's teeth gently caught his skin.

"If you mark me, I'll end you," he managed between pants.

Nat rolled his eyes, and gave Rave's throat a long lick as he pushed him onto his back. He began to lift up his lover's dark sweater, kissing every inch of exposed skin until it was off. He then yanked off his shirt, and felt Rave's hot mouth on his chest. The latter shifted them so Nat was on his back and he was hovering over him kissing down to the waistline of his pants. He quickly got his boyfriend's pants and underwear off, followed by his, and kissed him.

"Where's your lube?" Rave asked, punctuating that question with a nip to his bottom lip.

"Top drawer," Nat said breathlessly. Then he pouted. "Aren't you supposed to suck my dick first?"

"In your fucking dreams," Rave hissed, reaching into the nightstand next to the bed. "Sucking dick is disgusting and I don't know where the hell you've been."

Nat opened his mouth to make a joke, but all that escaped was a moan as Rave's lubed fingers moved in and out of him. He scissored them, quickly stretching his lover and the need to be inside him became more intense. He pulled out, looking over Nat as he spread some lube on his throbbing erection. The boy beneath him was panting, sweat on his forehead making his hair stick to it. That sinful mouth was hanging open, and his pale legs were opened wide, inviting him in. Rave entered him, shoving his tongue into Nat's mouth as he pushed his tight entrance. Nat hissed, nails gripping the taller's shoulders as the pain ripped through him.

Finally, the pain subsided, and Nat moaned into the Rave's mouth. The actor took that as a good sign, and began thrusting slowly into his boyfriend. The kiss broke as both boys threw their heads back in a moan. A perfect harmony of mewls, moans, and skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room as Rave pounded into Nat relentlessly.

Nat came first, and Rave followed as Nat's walls tightened around him. He pulled out and laid beside the other, the sound of their shallow breaths now the only sounds to be heard. Rave rolled over, tucking himself into Nat's side. The latter nuzzled his face into the violet hair and sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the taller and pulling him even closer.

"Hey Rave," Nat said, rubbing circles on said actor's back.

"What?" Rave asked.

Nat kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, I guess," Rave muttered. "Do you have food?"

The teal head smirked. "You wouldn't be hungry if you'd sucked my dick."

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: By popular demand, I'm continuing this. You're welcome guys. I'm resisting my urge to cut it short like my other stuff. Haha let's see where I can take this. Without further ado...

Chapter 11

"Rave, have you seen my towel?"

Nat walked through the living room absolutely nude, much to the horror of the actor, who'd been eating a banana on the couch. Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry.

"How many times are you gonna use that as an excuse to walk around naked?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

The teal head smirked. "Until I get laid again. Come ooooon we haven't had sex in a week!"

"You're such a baby," Rave said.

"But I'm your baby."

"I should've gotten an abortion."

Nat leaned in and kissed Rave's forehead, the latter cringing at the close proximity of Nat's penis. He left the room to get dressed, and Rave went into the kitchen to set his half-eaten banana on the counter. Returning to the living room, he laid down on the couch, closing his eyes to sooth his headache.

"Rave?" Nat asked, standing in the doorway in a pair of sweatpants.

The actor grunted.

"You okay, doll?" he asked.

Rave shook his head. "Could you get me something for my head, Nat?"

"Of course."

Nat hurried into the kitchen, coming to kneel beside Rave with a couple pills and a glass of water. He sat up and took the pills. It was times like this when he enjoyed Nat's company. He could be very polite and considerate when he wanted to be.

"Hey Rave," Nat said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well junior prom is coming up, you know. And I...well I really wanted to go with you."

"If I say no, are you going to bitch until I say yes?"

Nat grinned. "You know me."

Rave sighed. "Might as well cut out the middle man, then. Yeah, I'll go with you."

* * *

It was a hot day, and a shirtless Kevin was out doing chores for his neighbors. He needed to earn money to rent a tuxedo for prom, as well as a corsage. Even if it was supposedly a girl thing, he knew Edd would find it romantic.

He finished up the yard he'd been working on, and say down next to the push mower on the grass. Wiping at his forehead, he groaned. It was unbelievably hot out, and he was stuck outside doing manual labor when he should be inside watching TV with his boyfriend. Thankfully, this was the last job of the day. He really needed a nap.

"Hello Kevin."

The redhead glanced up to find his adorable Edd dressed in a pair of his basketball shorts and a white tank top.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, babe," Kevin noticed, grinning at his nerd blushed.

"I have heard that wearing your significant other's clothing is, ahem, 'sexy' as it were," Edd stated, rubbing sheepishly at his neck.

Kevin stood up, snagging Edd's hand and kissing it fondly. "You heard right."

"Would you like to come inside for some lemonade?"

"You read my mind."

The two walked hand-in-hand back to Edd's, and sat at his kitchen table, sipping at their ice cold beverages.

"Kevin?" Edd spoke up.

"Yes, Double D?" Kevin answered.

"I have my last Quiz Bowl match of the year tomorrow afternoon at Lemonbrook High School," the ravenette explained. "I would appreciate it greatly if you were to attend and provide me with moral support."

"So you want me to cheer you on," the jock clarified.

Edd nodded.

"I'll be there, sweetheart," Kevin said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Some fluff here. I'll try to write longer chapters. I'm losing inspiration, but I'm pushing myself to write just for you guys. :)

Chapter 12

"The subject is...science!" the announcer said.

Kevin sat in the front row of the auditorium, bored out of his fucking mind. Don't tell that to Edd though. He did his best to look excited when his nerd glanced down at him from the stage, throwing a smile and thumbs-up his way.

"What law indicates that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong," the announcer continued.

Buzz!

"Kerwin Jurnee of Lemon Brook."

"That would be Murphy's Law," the Lemon Brook geek answered.

"Correct!" sang the announcer. "Alright, this is our final question. Both teams are tied, and whoever answers this correctly goes home the winner. The subject is... literature!"

Both teams leaned in, and Kevin crossed his fingers. He promised Edd that if he won, they'd go get ice cream. Although, he would probably take him either way. Edd glanced at him, and Kevin smiled, blowing him a kiss for luck. The nerd grinned back, blushing slightly.

"What J.D. Salinger novel centers around Holden Caulfield and his adventures at Pencey Prep?"

Buzz!

"Kyleigh Andrews of Lemon Brook!"

"Would that be The Ocean Full of Bowling Bowls?" the meek girl asked.

"I'm sorry that is incorrect," the announcer said.

Buzz!

"Eddward Vincent of Peach Creek!"

"That would be Catcher In The Rye, sir," Edd said politely.

"That is correct!" the announcer proclaimed. "Peach Creek High School is the winner!"

Applause was sparse. It wasn't like this was basketball or football or anything a lot of people cared about. Still, Kevin was on his feet cheering loud enough that it didn't matter. He rushed onstage, lifting Edd onto his shoulder and parading him and the tournament trophy around.

"Kevin!" Edd giggled. "Put me down."

Kevin sort of did as he ask. He pulled Edd down so he was holding him bridal style, and kissed him hard on the mouth. They seperated when a throat clearing cut through the moment. Seeing a man and woman standing before them, Kevin set Edd on his feet. The man had graying brown hair and a neat business suit, blue eyes stern behind think glasses. The woman had billowing black curls and a kind face.

"Kevin, these are my parents, Dr. and Dr. Russell and Elise Vincent," Edd introduced. "They are both neurosurgeons. Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend Kevin Barr."

"Ah, the both who lives across the street," Elise smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I trust you are treating our only son with upmost respect," Russell said, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

Kevin was sweating. "O-Of course, sir. Edd is extremely important to me and I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"I did not expect you to be here today," Edd said. "I thought you were on layover from Denver."

"We wanted to surprise you, darling," Elise explained, hugging her son tightly. "I'll be here all this week helping you prepare for prom. Ooh! I'll even get to take pictures of you handsome boys!"

Russell ruffled Edd's curls. "Sadly, son, I'll only be in town for three days. My presence is needed at the hospital and I was lucky to even get this time off. Your mother gets more time off because I am taking her shifts."

"When I get home, we shall do something as a family," Edd said. "But first, Kevin and I are going for ice cream. He promised to take me if I emerged victorious."

"Which you did," Kevin added, kissing Edd's cheek. "That's my little nerd."

Elise giggled at the adorable scene, hugging Kevin. "Have him home by seven! I'm cooking us a winner's feast! And feel free to join us, Kevin. You're part of this family now!"

"Thanks...Mom," Kevin said, getting a feel for the title.

Elise smiled with delight. "Now, you boys get going. And don't spoil your appetites with ice cream!"

"We won't, Mother," Edd said, grabbing Kevin hand and hurrying out the door.

* * *

"So those were your parents?"

Edd and Kevin sat in a booth at the ice cream shop. Kevin had swirl with every topping. Edd just got plain vanilla, and of course Kevin had to tease him about never taking risks. The nerd simply stated that Mother didn't want them to spoil their dinner and not to blame him when he couldn't eat the food because he'd piled too much on his ice cream.

"You just met them Kevin," Edd said, an equally redundant statement to Kevin's.

"They're really nice," Kevin said, looking down at his ice cream. "My mom... She died of cancer when I was young. My dad just works all the time. He's a good guy, but we barely talk anymore. Although, I guess that's what it's like on your end too right?"

"At least your father comes home each day," Edd whispered. "I'm lucky if I see my parents once a month. But at least they're here now, right?" He forced a smile.

The nerd looked down at the table, then felt something cold hit his nose. He looked up to see a mischievous look on the redhead's face and his hand holding a spoon.

"You _did not_ just fling ice cream at my face," Edd giggled.

"Oh, but I did," the jock grinned.

The ice cream parlor was quiet save for giggling and flying ice cream.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Here's that prom chapter, Fomalhaut! You're welcome :) Also, I almost made myself cry with these prom scenes. It's that fluffy, guys XD

Chapter 13

"Just one more picture!"

Edd and Kevin stood together at the door, attempting to get away from Elise's onslaught of picture-taking. She'd gotten a picture of them standing side-by-side, one of Edd straightening Kevin's tie, and even one of Kevin giving Edd a kiss on the cheek. They thought that would satisfy her, but it didn't.

Kevin was dressed in a black sport coat and trousers, a lavender button-up shirt and dark violet tie to complete the ensemble. Edd was dressed similarly, except under his sport coat was a white button-up, a grey vest, and a matching dark violet tie. Edd's mother and Kevin's father had worked together preparing this match under the boys' noses. Two days before junior prom, Elise had presented them with the outfits, refusing to let them wear what they'd planned beforehand. Being teenage boys, they hadn't been able to match too well.

"We'll be late, Mother," Edd reasoned. "You have enough pictures."

Elise sighed. "Fine. I guess I _do_ have enough. You two have fun."

The two waved, and left the house.

"We have one more thing we have to do before we go to the prom," Kevin said, taking Edd's hand and leading him across the cul-de-sac.

"What would that be, Kevin?" Edd asked.

The redhead smiled at the other. "You gotta meet my old man."

The nerd wasn't sure what to expect as he followed Kevin through his front door. He'd never met the parents of his significant other. He'd never even been in a serious relationship. He wasn't even sure what to say-

"Dad!" Kevin called. "Come meet Edd."

_Oh drat,_ Edd thought.

A tall man with auburn hair appeared from the kitchen. He was muscular, as if he'd also been an athlete in his prime like Kevin. As he approached the small nerd, Edd felt the urge to sink under the nearest rock. Mr. Barr dwarfed him, and that only added to his nervousness.

"Hi there, Edd," the man greeted warmly, a twinkle in his green eyes as he smiled at the tiny boy. "Kevin's told me much about you. It's such a pleasure to meet the boy holding my son's heart."

His sincerity made Edd feel much better, and he smiled back. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Barr."

"Call me Neil," he said. "Now, you boys get going or you'll be late. Bring me back some pictures to hang on the fridge. And Kevin, here." Kevin was quick to catch what was tossed to him.

Neil ushered them out the door, and Edd followed Kevin, wondering what his dad had given him as they made their way into the garage.

The redhead gazed at his hand, and pushed a button, hearing the sound of his dad's 1967 Firebird unlock. Edd understood now. Neil had lent Kevin his car for prom.

"That's very sweet of your father," Edd pointed out.

"Yeah, he must really like you if he's letting us take his baby," Kevin laughed. "Lucky you, huh."

"Indeed," Edd agreed.

The two got in and made their way to prom.

* * *

Rave sat at the table with Nat, watching the boy next to him bob about in his seat. He was itching to dance, but the actor refused. Naturally, this led to a compromise: Rave got his way. It was those damn beautiful eyes, Nat would argue.

Nat came up with the idea to be the assholes that came to junior prom in semi-formal wear instead of spending fortunes on tailored suits to sweat through. Rave actually considered this a good idea, seeing as he didn't see the point of dressing up for something as trivial as a school dance. Still, he planned their outfits so they complimented each other.

Nat wore a white t-shirt with a black vest, violet skinny jeans (colored similarly to Rave's hair) and black Converse. Rave, who thought being inversed would look good, wore a black t-shirt with a white vest, teal skinny jeans (for Nat's hair) and white Converse.

You'd think wearing this to prom would be unsightly, but the two looked so cute together that no one cared.

Anyway, Rave continued to watch with dread as Nat bobbed around idiotically to the beat of some stupid song. He looked as if he were a time bomb about to go off, and suddenly the actor felt the need to bite the bullet.

Rave excused himself to the drink table, but he ended up at the DJ booth. He gestured for the woman to lean in so he could speak to her over the music.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said, shrugging.

He took his iPod out of his pocket, scrolling to a song that reminded him of Nat on his better days. "Will you play this song?"

She took the iPod. "Sure. This song is just about over."

He nodded, and made his way back over to Nat. As he neared his teal-haired boyfriend, he heard the soft piano intro begin to play. He stood before him, holding his hand out to dance. Nat looked up at his with wide eyes, and accepted quickly before Rave could change his mind. Rave wrapped his arms around Nat's neck, pressing them together as Nat's arms encircled his waist.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time _

_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that your mine _

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side _

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world _

_Stare at your face for the rest of my days_

"This song reminds me of you," Rave whispered in his ear as they swayed to the slow beat. "Except for the chorus, because I'm not even sure what that's supposed to mean."

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me _

_Warm and alive, I'm all over you, would you smother me?_

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Nat laughed, nuzzling Rave's neck as the song's melody picked up a bit.

_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone _

_I hold my breath and lose that feeling that I'm on my own _

_Hold me too tight, stay by my side _

_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

"I love you, Nat Goldberg," Rave said.

"I love you too," Nat replied. "More than I've ever loved anything."

_When I'm alone, time goes so slow _

_I need you here with me _

_And how my mistakes, have made your heart break _

_Still need you here with me _

_Baby I'm here_

The song ended, and was replaced by a song full of bass. Everyone around began dancing stupidly, but Nat and Rave remained wrapped in each other's arms, still swaying in their own little world.

* * *

It was the last slow dance of the night, and it took all of Kevin's pleading to get Edd on the dance floor. Their coats had been discarded from the humidity of the room, but neither had danced all night. Edd had no desire to, and Kevin settled for sitting in the corner with the nerd on his lap. Looking at Edd was enough for Kevin.

However, he wanted to throw in just one slow dance with Edd, and after ten minutes of tiresome begging, Kevin got him on the floor just in time for the beginning of the song.

Edd remarked on the beautiful melody of the acoustic guitar, but was interrupted as he was literally swept off his feet. Kevin had hoisted him up, looping his arms firmly around Edd's lower back to hold him off the ground. Usually, Edd would complain that his shirt was being wrinkled, but now that he was face-to-face with Kevin looking into his eyes as they swayed to the gentle beat, he couldn't bring himself to care.

_I wish you could see your face right now _

_'Cause you're grinning like a fool _

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor _

_On a Tuesday afternoon _

_Doesn't matter when we get back _

_To doing what we do _

_'Cause right now could last forever _

_Just as long as I'm with you_

"This song is quite beautiful," Edd whispered, resting his forehead against Kevin's.

"Yeah, it compliments you're beauty perfectly," Kevin said, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Edd blushed.

_You're just a daydream away _

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you _

_And I'll keep you a daydream away _

_Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose_

"Edd," Kevin muttered.

"Yes Kevin?"

"When I ask you to marry me next year, will you say yes?"

Edd blinked. "That's a long time from now, Kevin. A lot could happen from now until then."

"I know, but I love you enough to know I want to ask you to marry me one day so I don't think we need to worry about anything as long as we have each other. So what's your answer?"

_We would go out on the weekends _

_To escape our busy lives _

_And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys _

_Chasing down their desperate wives _

_I would drink a little too much _

_And you'd offer me a ride _

_I would offer you a t-shirt _

_And you would stay another night_

"Yes, Kevin, I will say yes when you ask me to marry you," Edd smiled.

Kevin smiled back, and kissed him deeply.

_You're just a daydream away _

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you _

_And I'll keep you a daydream away _

_Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose_

Author's Note: Songs are Smother Me by The Used (one_ o_f my favorite songs it's beautiful) and A Daydream Away by All Time Low. This will also be the last chapter of this story. I feel this is a good ending. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello faithful fans! I've received word that you guys would like a sequel, and I've decided to do it! "Remember Me" is now in the makings, and I'm not sure when I'll start uploading, but it's definitely happening! Peace out guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! The first chapter of the sequel is up! Go check it out: s/10535667/1/Believe-In-Me-A-Like-I-Care-Story


End file.
